


Unwind

by Tamari



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandry is so exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Goldenlake Olympics, with the prompt "the incessant dissolving of silk".

The silk is dry on her tongue when she licks the seam.

The threads like to run away from her, just like you do. They like to unravel as quickly as she can stitch them. Silk is unpredictable and stubborn and silk is silk, and you are you.

Sandry is a stitch witch, and a powerful one at that, and she doesn't hold with nonsense from her fabric (but she holds with it from you).

She doesn't like to sew at night, even with her night-light. It's too dark and Sandry hates making mistakes, so she puts away her silk (and you).

She lies awake and thumpthumpthumps her arm against the bedframe like it is a loom, like she is at home in Discipline, where she belongs, where you belong.

She misses you, Briar, but she won't ever say that.


End file.
